


Adventures in Babysitting

by RageKiss



Series: Spin the (Baby) Bottle [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Lindsay has her hands full with Michael after the ExtraLife livestream. Good thing that Super Barbara, Babysitter Extraordinaire, is there to help!





	Adventures in Babysitting

Though Michael, Lindsay, and Ray had been reassured that no one else at RoosterTeeth knew about their activities outside of the office, that was not exactly the truth. The first person to ever find out was Burnie, who stumbled upon Geoff and Gavin in his office while they thought he was out. It had happened not long after Gavin received move to the U.S., and it was a careless mistake on Geoff’s part, one that he promised to never let happen again. Burnie, to his credit and likely due to his protectiveness of Gavin, never mentioned the incident after Geoff assured him that what was going on behind-closed-doors was one hundred percent consensual.

“Okay, before I start,” Geoff said, holding up his hands in a placating gesture, “let me just remind you of how long we’ve been friends.”

Burnie sighed, watching as Gavin fled the office, red-faced. “Get on with it, Geoff.”

“Well, see, Gavin’s been feeling a little homesick and kind of overwhelmed by stress and whatnot, so me and Griffon were thinking of ways to get him to relax…”

Burnie interrupted him. “Geoff, if you don’t get on with it, I’m going to kick your ass back to Buda.”

Geoff flashed that patented Ramsey smirk, trying to appear jovial. “I really think I need to mention our lengthy friendship again– Wow, like a whole fucking decade! That is a lot of time to build up trust and non-judgmental attitudes–”

Burnie’s eyes narrowed, making Geoff’s voice crack out of nervousness.

“A-a-and so we thought, hey, maybe it’d be nice for Gavin to pretend once in a while like he’s not an adult with all these responsibilities and people counting on him while he’s still getting used to being in a new country, and maybe we’d all enjoy it if he was just a sweet, innocent little baby boy–”

“Stop. Just… stop. I get the picture. As long as nobody is getting hurt, I don’t give a shit,” Burnie stated, obviously trying to shake the image of Gavin perched upon Geoff’s lap that had been seared into his brain. “Just stay the fuck out of my office when you want to play ‘daddy.’”

The only other person who knew what was going on was Barbara, who Gavin had drunkenly confided in one night after they filmed an episode of the podcast. He was amazed by how accepting she was. Like Burnie, she only seemed to be concerned that Gavin was not being pressured into anything by Geoff. It irritated Gavin to know that none of his friends seemed to believe that he was capable of making this sort of decision for himself. Geoff, however, saw an opportunity when Barbara seemed to grow curious about the activities at the Ramsey household. At first, it appeared that she only wanted to make sure that Gavin was not being taken advantage of, but then it became something more. Geoff and Griffon recognized in Barbara the same caregiving spirit they possessed, and, thus, after several long discussions, the young Ms. Dunkelman became the Ramseys’ official babysitter, taking care of Gavin when they were unavailable.

Michael’s reaction upon finding how that Barbara had been well aware of his proclivities since they began was less than positive. Michael could barely meet her gaze for several weeks, and Ray refused to acknowledge that she knew anything at all. Although Michael surmised that Barbara obviously did not care and even had been willing to participate, he still thought of her as the girl that he had fantasized about when he first moved to Austin, the girl he ineptly flirted with, making promises to have her face tattooed upon his person while on a drunken bender;  now, Barbara was the girl who knew that he liked sucking on pacifiers and wearing nappies in his spare time. The embarrassment was almost unbearable, but, thankfully, Barbara had yet to witness Michael in his “little” state.  It was bound to happen sooner or later, but Michael intended to make that date as far in the future as possible.

*****

No one could deny that RoosterTeeth’s ExtraLife livestream had been a rousing success, and everyone who participated felt wonderful about being able to contribute to a great cause. Michael did not regret any of his decisions for what he offered as donation goals were met, not shoving a dozen lava cakes in his mouth and certainly not shaving his hair. However, the following day, after downing several doses of disgustingly thick Pepto Bismol, he wished he had picked a different food item other than dense chocolate cake.

Getting back home from the wedding of Lindsay’s cousin, Michael quickly tore at his necktie the moment they were through the door of the apartment. The whole day people had been trying to rub the shorn fuzz over Michael’s head; and that, added to the ache in his belly, the constricting suit he was forced to wear, and the constant reminder of all the planning that they had left to do for their own nuptials, made him feel extremely needy, wanting only to be home and away from any worldly responsibilities.

Michael flopped face-first onto their bed, whinging pitifully as he clutched his stomach.

“Poor baby,” Lindsay said, rubbing Michael’s back through his suit jacket. “Is your tum’ still hurting?”

Nodding, Michael grabbed his stuffed moose from beneath his pillow and buried his face in its soft brown fur. He felt his eyes begin to well as he allowed his barriers to break down, his emotions crashing now that he was safe with Lindsay with no one else to judge him. Lindsay did not try to stop his tears nor shush him. Humming softly, she rubbed the backs of her fingers gently against Michael’s cheek. His cries grew louder the longer they went on, sounding distraught and panicky, but soon enough they had died down to tiny hiccups.

Lindsay coaxed Michael into a sitting position as she removed his shoes. “Come on, baby boy, let’s get you into something more comfortable.”

Swiping his hand over his face as he sniffled, Michael allowed himself to be undressed without offering any assistance. He watched intently as Lindsay removed his clothing, leaving him wearing nothing but a pair of socks, and reached out to toy with a lock of her long, red hair.

Michael managed a small smile as he gently wrapped the strand around his finger. “Mine.”

Lindsay giggled, carefully disentangling herself. “No, that’s my hair, sweetheart. Most of your hair is in a bin somewhere at the office, along with a gallon of milk, a dozen lava cakes, and what’s left of Gavin’s dignity.” She ran her hand over the prickly fuzz that remained of Michael’s curls. “What’s left is all hedgehog-like.”

Michael pouted before popping his thumb into his mouth. “Notta hedgie.”

Seemingly in protest of being compared to a spiny garden mammal, Michael attempted to crawl to the edge of the bed and lower himself to the floor.

“Hey there, mister. Get your naked butt back here,” Lindsay laughed, placing her hands on Michael’s waist to prevent him from leaving the bed.

Michael whined, making a petulant huff when his progress was halted. Lindsay handed him his moose plushie and kissed his forehead.

“Be a good boy and sit still for a minute,” she instructed as she got up to get a bottle from the kitchen and Michael’s diaper bag from the hall closet. 

Michael laid on his back on the bed, drawing his legs to his chest and trying to balance his stuffed animal on the bottoms of his feet. When Lindsay returned the bedroom, she burst into laughter.

When Michael gave her a quizzical look, Lindsay only shook her head as she gave him a bottle of SunnyD. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting to get an eyeful of your _ charms _ just yet.”

Michael blushed, bringing the bottle to his mouth as he felt Lindsay’s hand lovingly stroke his inner thigh. Lindsay lifted the diaper bag onto the bed, letting Michael tug playfully on the shoulder strap as he drank from his bottle. After removing the container of baby powder from the bag, Lindsay cupped her hand and sprinkled in a generous amount of talc before rubbing it over Michael’s sensitive areas, making sure to get into every crease of his skin to prevent any nasty rashes from cropping up.

“There’s my beautiful boy,” Lindsay said softly as she slipped an unfolded nappy beneath Michael’s hips.

After securely taping the nappy closed, Lindsay dressed Michael in the Care Bear onesie that Griffon had ordered for him. It was dark blue with Grumpy Bear’s tummy symbol printed on the front. Along with being fairly apropos, it was also completely adorable.

As Lindsay fastened the snap-closures on the onesie, she noticed that Michael seemed in much better spirits as he burbled happily around the bottle’s teat. Seeing him react positively to being taken care of made her feel much more at ease about what they were doing. She let Michael curl up next to her on the bed, cuddling him close and murmuring endearments to him until he fell fast asleep.

Normally, by the next morning after being babied, Michael would wake up and act in his typical brusque manner, cursing and stomping around the apartment looking for coffee, his 3DS, or both. However, that was not the case this time. Lindsay did not mind waking up to a rather sleepy babyish version of her fiancé. Michael was too cute with his Bambi eyes blinking up at her, and it did not bother her to call in sick to work for the both of them so that she could make him breakfast, change his nappies, and continue to care for them throughout the day.

However, when Michael failed to “resurface” the morning after that, Lindsay began to worry. She did not want to question Michael or make him feel uncomfortable, but it simply was not like him to want to be little for so long. The babying was supposed to be a break, not a lifestyle for the two of them. Lindsay wondered if she should call Geoff to ask his advice, but she did not want to appear incompetent, especially when she could simply try to coax Michael into giving her an answer, even though he seemed completely content to stay as he was.

Michael, for his part, enjoyed not having to go into work or deal with comments about his hair or force himself to play games that he did not want to play. He knew that after the livestream no one was going to kick up too much of a fuss about him missing a few days of work due to a stomach-upset. He and Lindsay could always fall back upon the “It was for the kids!” excuse for a while longer. He was enjoying himself, but he felt guilty that the apartment was getting a little untidy without both he and Lindsay doing their share of housework.

Playing with his toys in the middle of their living room, Michael looked up at Lindsay, who, with a rather exhausted expression, leaned over the top of the leather armchair and announced, “All right, little man, I need some help around here, and so you’re going to have to have a babysitter for a few hours.”

Michael blanched, sucking nervously on his pacifier. He mumbled, “Gav?”

“Well, the only person who has the afternoon free to watch you is Barb,” Lindsay replied. When Michael looked stricken at her answer, she continued, “I know you haven’t been around Barbara while you’re little, but she’s used to this sort of thing. I wouldn’t have asked her if I thought she was going to be weird about it.”

“No!” Michael shouted, his pacifier falling out of his mouth and dangling on the ribbon attached to his shirt. He grabbed his blanket and threw it over his head, effectively (in his own mind, at least) hiding.

“Oh, stop that,” Lindsay chided. “She babysits Gavin. You know she’s seen so much worse than you could ever do.”

Michael was not comforted by this and continued to “hide” until Barbara arrived a short time later.

As she sat on the couch, Barbara asked curiously, “Is he pretending to be a ghost?”

“He’s just being shy,” Lindsay explained as she gathered up some supplies to commence cleaning the apartment.

Michael peered through the little hole in his blanket cocoon as Lindsay walked down the hall to the bedroom. Unraveling himself from the blanket, he attempted to crawl after her, but Barbara held onto the back of his onesie.

“Hey, let your mommy have a few minutes to clean before you go trundling off to make a mess,” Barbara said good-naturedly.

Michael frowned petulantly. “‘Indsay.”

Barbara tilted her head. “Hm?”

“Not mommy!” Michael responded and then repeated, “‘Indsay.”

“Oh!” Barbara smiled, understanding his meaning. “Sorry about that, kiddo.”

Michael huffed, plopping himself back down to sit by the stack of blocks between the coffee table and the entertainment center. He turned away from Barbara as heat rose into his face. He told himself that babies did not get embarrassed and tried, instead, to focus on playing, but he roughly shoved over the tower he had been building and folded his arms across his chest.

Sensing Michael’s discomfort, Barbara opened up her messenger bag and removed a small collection of coloring books and crayons, spreading them across the coffee table. “Do you like to color? Gavin always picks the Ninja Turtles one, but you can pick some pages in it too if you want.”

Michael glanced over at the art supplies and grabbed the coloring book in question. Thumbing through it, he noted that most of the pages had already been colored in along with Gavin’s hastily scrawled signature in the corner of each one. Hoping to take his mind off his embarrassment, Michael picked up a green crayon and set to work on a blank coloring sheet. He looked up at Barbara, who scooped up his pacifier from its ribbon and popped it back into his mouth. Michael felt the blush over his skin growing hotter as he took a handful of blocks and scattered them on the table in front of Barbara.

“Are these for me?” Barbara asked. When Michael nodded as he went back to coloring, she replied, “Aw, thank you. That’s so sweet.”

Michael kept his eyes downcast on his paper but was able to see Barbara arranging the blocks in his periphery. He could tell she was trying to make him feel at ease with her there, but he could not help but feel awkward. This feeling was not helped by the pressure making itself known on his bladder. He regretted the three bottles of juice he had downed earlier in the day. He thought about getting Lindsay’s attention as she removed the vacuum cleaner from the hall closet, but he kept his head down. Finding it difficult to restrain himself while being little, Michael wriggled as he made use of his nappy. Just as he was beginning to relax, Michael jumped as he felt Barbara’s hand touch his thigh as she slipped two fingers up the leg-hole of his diaper.

“Thought so,” Barbara spoke, mostly to herself, grabbing the diaper bag from the couch and unzipping it. “Gavin does that same little wiggle-dance when he wees.”

Michael shook his head, mumbling around his pacifier, “No wet!”

“Yes, wet,” Barbara replied as she rolled out the changing mat on the floor. “Come on, champ. You can’t sit in a wet diaper like that. You’ll get a rash.”

Michael smacked the flat of his hand against the carpet. “No!”

Geoff had warned Barbara about Michael’s Baby Rage Quits when his emotions reached critical mass, so she was well-prepared for the boy to tantrum.

Keeping her voice level, she asked, “Do you need a time-out?”

Michael blinked up at Barbara, not expecting such a non-reaction. He whimpered and let out a pitiful wail as his face crumpled, his fists balled up to his eyes.

Barbara tried to calm him down, even though she seemed a little amused by how overly dramatic he was being. “Oh, Michael, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

Lindsay rushed into the living room, obviously distraught by the sound of Michael’s crying. “What happened?”

“He’s having a fit because he doesn’t want his diaper changed,” Barbara explained, gently teasing the pacifier against Michael’s lips, but he pushed at her hands in response.

Lindsay knelt down beside Michael and kissed his cheek, trying to comfort him. Michael wrapped his arms around her, trying to nuzzle against her chest. Lindsay held him tightly, knowing that she spoiled him by never punishing his tantrums as Geoff and Griffon tried to do.

“Look at all those tears over something silly,” Lindsay smiled, rubbing the tear-tracks from Michael’s cheeks with her thumb.

When Lindsay’s hand pushed at his shoulder, trying to ease him onto his back on the mat, Michael frog-kicked. “Nuh-uh! Bedroom!”

“I’m still cleaning in there, baby,” Lindsay replied as she tried to unsnap the closures at the crotch of Michael’s onesie without being kicked.

His chest hitching with every breath, Michael threw his forearms over his face as he gave in, yet he continued to whine. “See me…”

“Is that why you’re fussing? ‘Cause you’re embarrassed?” Lindsay asked, pulling at the tape securing Michael’s nappy.

Michael nodded with a sniffle.

“You don’t have to be shy, baby. No one’s going to see besides you, me, Barbara, and Mr. Moose.”

Barbara picked up the stuffed moose from the couch and held it out to Michael. “Is this your moose?” When he nodded, she turned the plushie to face her and shook its fuzzy hoof. “Hello, Mr. Moose, I bet you’re from Canada, just like me!” She held the toy to her ear as though it was whispering to her. “Yep, he’s definitely a Canadian Mr. Moose. He knows all about the Tim Hortons and wants some poutine.”

Despite his unease, Michael giggled, reaching out for his plush friend. Barbara handed the toy to him, glad that Michael had stopped crying at least.

“There, see? You are so fussy, and then you’re fine,” Lindsay said, leaning down to kiss Michael’s bare tummy.

When Lindsay untaped Michael’s nappy and carefully pulled it back, Barbara’s eyes went wide. “Oh, he’s huge!”

Michael made an indignant noise in the back of his throat and bopped Barbara on head with his stuffed animal.

“Hey, that’s my sweet, little baby you’re talking about,” Lindsay replied, trying to not to laugh.

“Sorry, sorry, but there’s nothing little about that,” Barbara smirked, receiving another blow from the moose plushie. She tickled Michael under his chin. “Who’s a big boy, hm?”

Suddenly shy again, Michael hid his face behind his plushie.

“I guess it’s going to take a little while longer for him to get used to me,” Barbara said as Lindsay finished taping Michael into a clean diaper.

“Yeah, but he’ll get there.” Lindsay took Michael’s hands and pulled him forward so that he could sit up.

Michael crawled back to the table to finish coloring, leaning into Lindsay’s touch as she rubbed her hand over his hair. He idly wondered what it would be like to see how Gavin interacted with Barbara or how she would react to seeing Ray being cuddly and small. Michael decided it might not be so bad to have a babysitter after all, as long as it was someone he could trust.


End file.
